


Chappie - Let me live

by DJMoonRay



Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Family, Father and Son, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chappie is still growing up and needs to learn many things, so he must see the world, and he thinks he can take care of himself. Deon doesn't think so, and has a big urge to be too overprotective over Chappie. He will have to understand what being a parents means, and that he must believe his own child. At the same time, Vincent gets out from hospital and he wants to be sure that Deon and Chappie are dead for good. If they only knew there is something bigger, something big and bad going to happen back in the TetraVaal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chappie - Let me live

It was already some time, since it all happened. Still, Vincent felt like it all happened yesterday, and he wished he would not feel like that. It took only few days to ruin his life, and also get down the whole company. When he finally got out of hospital, it didn’t take long for police, army and maybe everyone on this planet to take him, and start ask him all possible questions. He was right there, he saw it all, and he also felt it, literally. He was the one who was trying to stop that damn evil machine, and he was the one who was beaten up by it. That is also the last thing that he remembered. The first thing that he saw when woke up again was hospital room. He spent there some time, and he just couldn’t wait to get out of there. Now, when he did, he was sitting in one room with many people that were giving him various questions. It looked like they still didn’t figure out what actually happened. Vincent himself didn’t actually know the whole truth, but only his point of view on things. 

Suddenly he wished Deon wasn’t dead and he could be here. They would for sure rather ask him all details, and would not bother Vincent with it. This was all Deon’s fault; he should have never created that God-forsaken machine. Not only it destroyed his robot, but then also it even decided to slam him into anything that was in the room. Thank god he will never see it again. 

At one point, police actually showed him photos and videos of what happened to Deon and the robot. Vincent was looking at them, and searching for every possible detail, that could tell him more. He didn’t really like to wait for police, to get to know more info. Also, there was a small and weird feeling in his head and it just could not go away. He knew they were dead, they had to be, so… why did he have a feeling that this isn’t over yet? Something was not right, and the feeling was just getting stronger, as he was looking at these photos. They were asking him, what he thinks, but he kept most of his thoughts for himself. There will be time for them later, without police or anyone else. 

\---

The sun was already down. The day was ending and sky was getting darker and darker. Few stars appeared on the sky, but it wasn’t a calm night. Deon was walking from one corner to another. Chappie did it again; he left without even leaving a note. This was driving Deon crazy. He was thinking about all possible problems that could happen. What if people would see him? Capture him? Hurt him? Chappie always returns telling him that no one saw him and he was careful, but it was making Deon restless. Every minute of waiting felt like an hour. Why was Chappie doing this to him? Sometimes it seemed like he didn’t realize how worried Deon was because of him. If he would, would he still be doing this? 

Deon just sighed and he took another short tour of the room. He couldn’t remember when was the last time, when he was so worried about anyone. Of course, he has a family, but he didn’t see them for a long time, and it was different with Chappie. He was his responsibility, and it should be that way. Still, how could it all go so wrong? He still felt guilt for making Chappie’s life so horrible, and he didn’t know how to fix it. He should be able to protect him, and now he wasn’t even able to keep an eye on him. He was just hoping that Chappie is okay, and he will return any moment. He got out of his thoughts, when he almost tripped again. Right, he was still getting used on his new body. He still didn’t have a full grip. He already understood some things, but there were still mysteries that only time would uncover. Chappie was doing his best to teach Deon how to live in this titanium body, but when you live for so long as human, it would take maybe even years, to get used on everything. 

Suddenly he heard door opening and he turned to see who was coming in. He knew he doesn’t have a heart anymore, but he could swear that if he still would, it would jump in relief and happiness right now. He saw Chappie looking right at him through the open door and Deon could see his creation was careful. He knew his Maker was upset, because similar situations already happened. Chappie slowly got in and closed the door. In the next moment, Deon came to him, grabbed his hand and sit him on the couch. Yes, he was still gentle, but young AI could sense the small glimpse of anger. He lowered his ears in shame and looked at his Maker.

“Where have you been? Again?!” Deon’s voice was calm, but it was slowly getting stronger. “You did it again! I told you to not do this! You can’t just go out, without even telling me!” He tried not to yell, he really tried, but emotions failed him. Yes, he was angry, and he had a good reason, but he didn’t want to yell on Chappie. 

“I’m sorry…” Chappie whispered with guilty tone and looked down, pulling his hands together. He didn’t like to be yelled at, and he knew very well Deon doesn’t like to yell at him, but sometimes there was no other way. He made him angry. Chappie was doing this for some time now, and when he was beginning, Deon wasn’t yelling, he was just begging him to stop, but it looked like his Maker finally lost his patience. After a while Deon finally sighed and he sat next to Chappie.  
“What were you even doing out there?” He asked in much calmer tone, and he now sounded rather worried than angry. When there was no answer, he gently took Chappie’s hand. “Will you tell me?” 

His creation finally looked at him, and then he took the backpack, that he was carrying with him outside. Deon let go of his hand and Chappie started to grab things from the bag, in the end he took out two Scout batteries and showed them to Deon. His Maker looked at batteries and in that moment he understood, Chappie was getting more batteries, more chance for them to survive. He put both batteries into Deon’s hands, and then puts his own hand close to each other again. “I wanted to try, if I can find more. I know you said, we have enough batteries, but I just want to be sure… And don’t ask how I got them, please.” 

Deon didn’t honestly know what to do. Should he be still angry or happy? Chappie went outside to find more pieces of the thing that was keeping them alive. He didn’t go outside just to have fun. He needed a full minute to process everything, but in the end he pulled Chappie close with one arm and pat him on the head. “Good boy… but please, next time, ask me, if you want to go outside.” Deon tried to sound as gentle as he could. He already knew that Chappie could very well read his emotions just from his voice. He knew his creation could hear he is sorry. 

“OK, I promise I won’t do it anymore,” Chappie promised and he could see smile in Deon’s face.

“And you can never break a promise.” Deon replied and he felt much better. He knew how much a promise means to Chappie. His AI hugged him tight and that was enough to make Deon feel better, he wasn’t angry anymore. The moment got ruined, when door opened again and Ninja came in. He was humbling something, but Deon didn’t actually bother to try to understand him. Ninja went to another room immediately and Deon was happy for that. They didn’t get along, and it seemed like they never will. All they were doing was arguing with each other, there wasn’t a day, when they didn’t yell at each other at least for one time. Ninja ended up always angry and swearing, Deon did the opposite. Yes, when he was angry he smashed stuff, but in the end he became quiet and distant. If it wasn’t for Chappie who always came to him and tried to make him talk again, his Maker would maybe stay in few days’ long depression. He was never a social type and arguing every day was exhausting and hurtful. Still, he noticed something. Chappie never came to comfort Ninja. He didn’t actually wonder why, Chappie knew it wasn’t needed, and he would maybe even get scolded for trying to help. Deon knew this happened for once, when Ninja was angry and Chappie wanted to comfort him, but all he got from a gangster was yelling and cursing. Since then, he never tried to do it again, and instead he always came to Deon. Chappie knew his Maker can be also angry and snappish, but he at least appreciated the care. 

Deon knew how lucky they actually are. Even with all those bad things that happened, Chappie grew into a very loving and caring person, yes he had his moments of anger, annoyance and small mischief, but he never said no when someone needed him. Deon just hoped it will stay this way and that Chappie won’t change into something horrible. Once he talked with Yolandi about this, but she just shrugged it off and said that Chappie will never change, and there is no need to worry. Yes, now there was no need to worry, but Chappie wasn’t still a grown up, he was still developing, what will he become when he matures?

Chappie was watching Deon carefully and he clearly saw he was once again lost in his own thoughts. He could also see that Deon was slowly falling on the side and Chappie grabbed his hand tight to keep him on place. Deon finally got back his sense of reality and looked at Chappie, who was looking at him with worried look. “Maker, did you sleep?” He asked very softly, but he knew he already knows the answer. Deon didn’t even bother to lie to him; he knew very well that Chappie could see through any lie. People lied to him so much for the first week of his life, that he just started to be a little paranoid. He could tell when anyone was lying to him, and he didn’t like it. So in the end, Deon just shook his head. “No… And your running away didn’t help.”

Chappie’s ears got down in clear guilt and he then immediately got up and went to another room. Deon didn’t follow him, because he knew he would return in few seconds. Before he could even blink, Chappie was back with a blanket. He gently showed Deon down on the couch and then covered him with a blanket, and sat right next to him. Deon didn’t protest or point out how useless it is to cover him with a blanket. He got used. Chappie understood that Deon doesn’t need a blanket anymore to be warm, since he is a robot now, but he was still covering him every night. It was just a gesture, but Deon was somewhat thankful, because it was reminding him of his human side. Even when he was now a robot, he still had habits of a human. Sometimes he just had to wake up and realize there are things that he can’t do anymore, even when his mind was telling him otherwise. He wondered how long it would take, until he will actually stop to try finding his glasses every morning. He just hoped he will never forget what it was like to be a human, and Chappie’s little actions were helping him.

“Do you want me to read you a story?” Chappie asked as innocent as he could and his Maker just nodded. Young Scout took a book, and began to read. Deon was glad for that Chappie was like him in this; he learned to love books and stories that were inside of them. Since he wasn’t able to just go outside and interact with the outer world, his only sources of information were persons around him, books and Internet. There was also a TV, but after watching few news reportages full of violence, Chappie lost the taste to look. The only thing that he was watching were documents, cartoons and sometimes he watched shows and movies. He was infinitely thankful to Deon for giving him that first book, and introducing him to his magical world of stories that could even happen only in your own mind. Chappie was fascinated by people, mainly by their behavior, and those stories could show him how they react in certain situations. All of this made him to believe that if you go to sleep, while listening to a nice story, you will have good dreams. Even when Deon was already asleep, Chappie was still staying by his side, and today would be no different.


End file.
